Honiahaka
Honiahaka “Little Wolf” is a Chaotic Good Dene-tha human female Sniper Scout Rogue 16 that stands 5’6 feet tall and weighs 125 pounds. She has long straight black hair that goes down to her lower back and deep dark brown eyes that look like they pierce the soul. She has olive tan skin and a sexy beautiful body with large F cup tits, a thin waist, and a large sexy tight apple bottom ass. She wears a Native American style leather vest that shows off her big tits, a leather g string with a tassel on the back, leather bracers with tassels, fingerless leather gloves, leather armbands, an ivory Native American collar, leather thigh high stockings, and a leather headband with a red wolf paw print. She carries a composite shortbow, a quiver with red feather arrows, a tomahawk axe on her right leg, and a dagger on her left leg. Little Wolf’s primary motivation is beneficence, she seeks to help others and protect those who can’t protect themselves, she wants to heal those who have been injured physically and emotionally. Little Wolf is usually found in a joyful playful mood, smiling and happy but she is prone to being easily insulted and can fly off the handle at just about any slight. She is optimistic, trusting, hopeful, honest, hardworking, spontaneous, rash, daring, dauntless, warm, open-minded, engaging, talkative, and conventional in a Dene-tha sense. She has a prankster sense of humor and loves to do little pranks to others, nothing horrible but she does enjoy people’s reaction to shocking things. Her favorite topics of discussion are nature spirits, her people, hunting, archery, acrobatics, new lands, and sex. Little Wolf is a conventional believer of nature spirts and the Great Wolf spirit that guides her people. She expresses her beliefs occasionally but never tries to convert others, just educate. She has a habit of exhibitionism, repeating others, and blade sharpening. She enjoys drinking, pipe smoking, and animal racing. Little wolf is heterosexual with a healthy sex drive, she is brazen at expressing her sexuality and her sexual needs. Current Little Wolf is currently traveling with Praxis in search of a way to kill the Dark Emperor of Fandaria History Background story and history of the character. Relationships The character's relationships, associates, and friends. Character Sheet Human Sniper Scout Rogue 16 CG Medium Human Int +6; Senses '''Perception +21 Defense '''AC 26 Flat 14 Touch 26 HP 129 (16d8+45) Fort +7, Ref +19, Will +7 (+9 vs Emotion effects) Defensive Abilities 'Improved Evasion '''Immune '''Disease Offense '''Speed '''30ft '''Melee '+1 Adamantine Tomahawk +18/+13/+8 (1d6+8) and +1 Adamantine Knife +18/+13/+8 (1d4+8; 19-20/x2) 'Ranged '+5 Assisted Pull +8 Composite Shortbow of distance w/laser sight +27/+22/+17 (1d6+14(15 within 30ft); 20/x3) '''Special Attacks '''Finesse Training (Knife, Tomahawk), Sneak Attack +8d6, Deadly Range +50ft, Scout's Charge, Debilitating Injury (-8 Att or AC or 1/2 Speed), Skirmisher Statistics '''Str 12, Dex 20(24), Con 14, Int 12, Wis 15, Cha 22(24) Base Atk +12; CMB +13; CMD 30 '''Feats '''Weapon Finesse(B), Dodge, Mobility, Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Shot on the Run, Two-weapon Fighting, Deadly Aim, Acrobatic, Acrobatic Dodge, Improved Two-weapon Fighting, Spring Attack, Spring-heeled Style, Spring-heeled Sprint, Lightning Reflexes, Leaping Evasion, Spring-heeled Reaping, Greater Two-weapon Fighting '''Skills '''Acrobatics +40 (+56 jump), Climb +25, Craft (Leatherworks) +20, Handle Animal +23, Heal +23, Knowledge (Nature) +16, Perception +21, Perform (Sexual Tech) +28, Stealth +26, Survival +26, Swim +20 '''Languages '''Iroqouis, Ultramarian, Latin '''SQ '''Accuracy, Rogue's Edge (Survival, Heal, Acrobatics), Rogue Talents (Survivalist, Expert Leaper, Swift Tracker, Rogue Crawl, Fast Tumble, Improved Evasion, Wall Jumper, Ledge Walker, Skill Master Climb, Perception, Stealth, Light Walker) '''Traits '''Savant (Perform Technique), Grief Filled Gear Leather Vest of Armor +8 Armbands of Greater Archery Gloves of Incredible Dexterity +4 Over the Knee Boots of the Dene-tha (Feather Step, +10 Acrobatics) +2 Composite Shortbow Dene-tha Bone Collar (+2 Cha, Immune to Disease) Hunter's Headband +1 Adamantine Tomahawk +1 Adamantine Knife Ring of Climbing +5 Assisted Pull +8 Composite Shortbow of distance w/laser sight 30 Arrows 20 Adamantine Arrows Handy Haversack Healer's Kit Rogue's Kit 10 Torches, 5 Trail Rations MW Survival Kit 1,844 GP Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs